


Quand Squalo pète un câble

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Maltraitance de requin, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le craquage étant une forme d'expression comme une autre, le Grand Superbi Squalo l'a testé pour vous. Gare aux dommages collatéraux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premier baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : Des insultes, de la violence, du sexe… C'est la mafia, pas les Telletubbies.

Superbi Squalo venait de rentrer d'une longue et éreintante mission de deux semaines. Il avait faillit y rester plusieurs fois et avait à peine dormi. En fait il était tellement crevé qu'il s'était endormi debout dans l'escalier, mais Lévi s'était fait une joie de le réveiller et de le mener personnellement jusqu'au bureau du Boss qui l'attendait. L'épéiste ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, Xanxus était dos à lui, en train de se servir un verre de bourbon. **  
**

\- T'en a mis du temps déchet ! Occupes-toi de ça, lança-t-il sans même se retourner, avant de s'assoir tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

« Ça» c'était une pile de dossier de presque deux mètres qui vacillait dangereusement sur le bureau de Squalo. Bureau qui, au passage, était ridiculement petit comparé à celui de Xanxus, et qui en plus d'être bancal avait les tiroirs qui se coinçaient.

\- VOI ! Tu te fous de moi enfoiré de boss ! s'écria un squale furieux.

\- La ferme déchet, c'est tout le boulot qui s'est accumulé pendant ton absence.

\- J'en ai rien à secouer de ton bordel, je viens juste de rentrer de mission !

\- Pose ton cul sur cette chaise et travail.

Xanxus avait encore gagné, il lui avait fait son regard super craquant du « si-tu-fais-pas-ce-que-je-te-dis-dans-la-seconde-personne-ne-sera-en-mesure-d'identifier-ton-cadavre.» Attendez ! Il venait de penser « super craquant » ?  _Putain d'enfoiré de boss de merde !_  pensa-t-il, ses cheveux ondulant étrangement tellement il balançait d'ondes négatives. Il lança un regard plein de haine à son boss et se mit à trier les dossiers. Il fit trois piles distinctes et équilibrées et se tourna vers Xanxus.

\- VOI ! J'ai fini !

\- Comment ça t'as fini ? Déchet ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec tes piles à la con ?

\- Heureux que tu me le demande boss, fit Squalo en souriant. La première tu la mets à la poubelle, la deuxième tu la brûle et la troisième… tu te la mets là où je pense ! Considère ça comme un ordre direct et sans appel pendant que je vais me couch... Ouch!

Squalo avait parfaitement anticipé le scenario. Avant même de ressentir la douleur, avant même de voir deux pupilles rouges briller de colère et de rage, avant même de finir sa phrase, il savait qu'il venait de s'aventurer bien au-delà de la ligne rouge. Il savait aussi que si, par chance, il ne mourait pas, il allait passer le quart d'heure le plus pénible de sa vie, mais il était arrivé au point où tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il en avait ras-le-bol d'être traité comme un « déchet », lui qui avait voué sa vie entière à ce connard de Xanxus sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Et si les rôles s'inversaient pour une fois ? Et si c'était lui qui menait le jeu ? Il venait de donner un ordre, lui, le « déchet », à Xanxus, le boss, fils du Neuvième du nom. Combien de fois avait il rêver de lui donner UN ordre? Un seul? Un seul minuscule petit ordre dans toute sa vie de « second » ? Il était las. Il allait surement mourir, et il le savait, mais quitte à crever comme un vulgaire déchet, autant que ce soit de la main de son cher Boss qu'il haïssait tant.

Squalo venait d'atterrir contre le mur, y creusant un trou, témoin de son passage. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, certaines de ses blessures de mission s'étaient rouvertes lors de l'impact. Il tenta quand même de se relever, tenant à peine sur ses jambes endolories. L'épaule appuyée contre le mur pour conserver son équilibre, il pressa sa blessure à l'abdomen de sa main valide pour l'empêcher de saigner. Cet enfoiré allait vraiment le tuer ! Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de maudire Xanxus que celui-ci l'avait attrapé par le cou et plaqué contre le mur. Squalo, un œil fermé à cause de la douleur, tenta vainement de desserrer l'étreinte de son assaillant, mais plus il s'agitait, plus il souffrait. Un filet de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres et glissa le long de sa peau blanche pour s'écraser sur la main de Xanxus.

\- TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI SALE DÉCHET ? Tu n'es qu'un chien qui doit aboyer et remuer la queue quand je le lui demande ! Apprend à connaître ta place ! Tch !

Xanxus relâcha son étreinte et retourna s'assoir. Son second glissa au sol, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. L'épéiste avait mal partout, mais la seule souffrance dont il avait conscience en cet instant était celle de sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu n'es qu'un chien qui doit aboyer et remuer la queue quand je le lui demande ! »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, infiniment plus douloureux que tous les coups que Xanxus pouvait lui donner. Il se redressa en titubant et se dirigea vers son bureau contre lequel il s'appuya pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait le dos courbé et ses cheveux, qui tombaient en une cascade d'argent, cachaient son visage. Il respirait fort et tremblait, il suffoquait, du moins c'est ce que Xanxus pensait. Un étrange clapotis retint l'attention du Boss de la Varia, c'était comme le bruit des gouttes de sang qui s'écrasent à rythme régulier sur une surface plane. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort et son second semblait être sur le point de mourir. Off ! Voilà pourquoi il haïssait les déchets : tous des faibles. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Squalo. Il releva délicatement ses cheveux pour découvrir son visage et se figea sur place. Un liquide transparent s'échappait des yeux de l'épéiste, dégringolait des deux côtés de son visage pour finir sa course sur le bureau. Squalo se redressa violemment sans tenir compte de ses blessures, et écarta la main de son supérieur d'un revers de la sienne. Il lui lança le regard le plus froid et le plus haineux qu'il put et se dirigea dignement vers la sortie, sans trembler, malgré la douleur.

\- Je m'occuperai de ces putains de dossiers… laisse-moi le temps de… me reposer un peu, articula l'argenté à bout de souffle avant de claquer la porte.

-...

Xanxus s'effondra dans son fauteuil et troqua son verre contre la bouteille entière de son alcool préféré. Non, il avait vu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, mais là ça dépassait son entendement. Voir son second pleurer était un de ces événements aux probabilités inférieurs à zéro, c'était comme assister à l'occultation de Jupiter par Vénus : un événement rare qui n'avait lieu que tous les deux cents quarante-huit ans. Encore, si ça n'avait été  _que_  de le voir pleurer, il aurait pu s'en remettre et il aurait même pu se foutre de sa gueule pour les deux cents quarante-huit prochaines années. Non, le pire dans cette affaire c'est qu'il s'était sentit  _coupable_! Il avait eut envie de le  _prendre dans ses bras_  pour le  _consoler_.

\- Putain de déchet ! C'est la mafia ici, pas les Telletubbies! fulmina t-il pour lui-même.

Il y avait clairement un problème et Xanxus était trop effrayé pour y faire face. Il vida la bouteille cul-sec, il sentit le liquide glisser dans son œsophage, puis se répandre dans tout son corps laissant une marque brûlante sur son passage.

\- Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal ?

Squalo avait bénéficié des soins de Lussuria, il pouvait être vraiment efficace quand il le voulait. Bien sûr il avait également dû faire face à quelques désagréments : les mains baladeuses et les questions gênantes du boxeur, mais il avait l'habitude. Il était convaincu que Lussuria avait deviné qu'il avait pleuré, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait ensuite pris une bonne douche brûlante et s'était permis de dormir un peu.

Mammon l'avait réveillé alors qu'il entamait sa deuxième heure de sommeil pour lui présenter le devis des réparations du bureau de Xanxus. Après ça, il avait été tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir. Enfoiré de Boss ! Il l'avait presque tué et il voulait lui faire payer les réparations ? Il allait vraiment finir par le buter de ses propres mains ! Il se rhabilla et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre et il ne voyait rien du tout mais en tant qu'assassin entrainé ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Il fit quelques pas et esquiva Lévi qui venait en sens inverse.

\- Oh Squalo ! Je te cherchais justement. Sur ordre de Xanxus-sama, j'ai déplacé tous les dossiers dans la pièce du fond, il a dit qu'il voulait que tout soit prêt pour demain, fit le manieur de parapluie, avec l'importance de celui qui transmet la parole du Seigneur.

\- Putain ! Fais chier ! cracha Superbi, avec tout le venin dont il était capable. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Hey ! Un peu de respect pour les ordres du Boss ! lança Lévi avec un air mauvais.

\- Voi ! J'en ai rien à foutre de cet enfoiré de Boss ! Je t'ai posé une question ! insista l'argenté en lui lançant un regard qui aurait gelé un brasier.

\- Pff ! Deux heures du mat ', lâcha Lévi en boudant, t'as pas une seconde à perdre. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

Lévi-A-than disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Squalo se résigna à s'occuper de ces putains de dossiers qui semblaient obséder Xanxus. Il se rendit dans la pièce du fond, c'était une pièce spacieuse avec de grandes fenêtres. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et laissaient passer la lumière de la lune. L'épéiste s'assit à la table carré qui occupait le centre de la pièce, mis ses lunettes et commença à travailler.

Xanxus s'éveilla en sursaut, il se redressa brusquement et réalisa qu'il avait trop bu lorsqu'il vit la pièce tourner à toute vitesse. Il se leva avec difficulté et une douleur aux cervicales l'informa qu'il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il faisait encore nuit et il décida de regagner sa chambre, il se traina lamentablement vers la porte, en se cognant au bureau de Squalo.

\- Squalo ! pesta t-il, tout est de sa faute ! Il va payer !

Il quitta le bureau et partit à la recherche de son second plus énervé que jamais, le sang battant ses tempes. Il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa rage meurtrière, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il était deux heures et demi du matin, il ne pouvait pas être…  _parti_! Il serra son poing contre son cœur malgré lui, quelle était cette douleur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était encore de la faute de Squalo et il allait doublement payer !

Xanxus se rappela qu'il avait fait déplacer les dossiers dans une autre pièce et qu'il avait ordonné que tout soit fini pour le lendemain, il sourit, c'était impossible de s'occuper de tous ces dossiers seul et en une nuit. Il modifia son itinéraire et prit la direction de la pièce du fond. La porte était ouverte, son second était absorbé par la lecture des minuscules caractères imprimés, qu'il déchiffrait à l'aide de ses lunettes. Il était assis les jambes croisées, sa chaise orientée un peu en biais par rapport à la table. La lumière de la pleine lune inondait la pièce, et la silhouette de Squalo, en contre-jour, était entourée d'un halo. Xanxus se rapprocha sans bruit et se plaça derrière son second, ses longs cheveux argentés avaient étés tirés en une queue de cheval, découvrant sa nuque, qui, du point de vu du patron, était étrangement appétissante. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Voi ! Tu comptes rester derrière moi encore longtemps ? balança Superbi sans lever les yeux de son tas de feuille.  _Sauvez les arbres qu'ils nous disent ! Enfoiré de boss ! pensa l'argenté._

_Bon je vais essayer de le mettre en confiance et lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive, s'exhortait le brun._

\- Ferme-la déchet, c'est moi qui poses les questions. Crâche le morceau, c'est quoi ton problème ? le menaça-t-il malgré lui.

Le balafré se baffa mentalement, il avait foiré! Squalo ne répondit pas, trop abasourdit, depuis quand Xanxus se préoccupait-il de ses états d'âme?

\- Réponds j'ai pas que ça à foutre, déchet !

S'il ne répondait pas, il emploierait la méthode d'interrogatoire millénaire de la Varia, celle qui avait fait fait ses preuves et qu'il maitrisait le mieux : la menace.

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? lança Squalo en se retournant vers son Boss et en ôtant ses lunettes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parle déchet ! s'emporta le tireur, irrité par le regard arrogant et le sourire en coin de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs ou quoi?

Le sourire de Squalo s'agrandit, faisant s'accélérer les battements de cœur de Xanxus. L'argenté défit lentement sa queue de cheval, une vrai torture pour le brun, puis il se leva de sa chaise, se répétant mentalement de garder son calme.

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, connard de Boss et tu trouveras peut-être la réponse !

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Xanxus au bord de l'implosion. Le brun redémarra son cerveau qui avait surchauffé et fit rapidement le point sur la situation :

1- Squalo défiait ouvertement son autorité.

2- La menace n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

3- Il était devenu extrêmement attirant.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule sentence possible : la mort !

Squalo avait atteint la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, lorsque Xanxus passa à l'action. Il rattrapa son second, se posta derrière lui et appuya son coude contre la porte pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- MAINTENANT TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE DÉCHET ! hurla le brun en tirant le bras de Squalo pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

L'argenté le regarda droit dans les yeux, même s'il paraissait sûr de lui, Xanxus put y voir de la tristesse.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- T'as trois seconde après ça je…

Xanxus n'eut pas le temps de menacer son second en bonne et due forme, ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui et avait trouvé une manière fort agréable de le faire taire. Le brun sentit d'abord une main agripper sa chemise pour l'attirer en avant. Immédiatement après, une paire de lèvre se posa délicatement sur les siennes, c'était doux et enivrant à la fois.

Le genou de Squalo remonta doucement l'intérieur des cuisses et exerça une légère pression sur son entrejambe. Le brun sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir l'échine. L'autre main de l'épéiste s'égara sur son épaule et Xanxus introduisit sans ménagement sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire pour entamer un baiser plus profond. Ils furent rapidement à bout de souffle et durent se séparer. Squalo haletait, il avait les joues en feu et regardait intensément le sol.

\- VOI ! T'es content maintenant ? lança le bretteur mi-gêné, mi énervé, avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Xanxus était encore sonné, il posa la main sur sa bouche malgré lui et rougit à retardement.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il avait eut sa dose de paranormal pour le reste de sa vie.


	2. Suis moi je te fuis...

Xanxus et Squalo avaient passé la nuit à se maudire mutuellement et avaient approximativement accumulé le même nombre d'heures de sommeil. Non, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble : Squalo galérait avec sa pile de dossier qui ne diminuait pas malgré les heures de travail acharné tandis que Xanxus vidait bouteilles sur bouteilles. Sa consommation d'alcool était un gouffre financier pour la Varia, qui était obligée d'accomplir plus de missions pour entrer dans leurs frais, enfin, c'était le point de vue de Mammon. L'Arcobaleno se demandait même si Xanxus n'était pas constitué à 60 % de Bourbon, plutôt que d'eau.

Le boss était, comme à son habitude confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, à siroter son alcool hors de prix… Disons plutôt, à se torcher des litres de tous les alcools qu'il pouvait dénicher, afin de maintenir son cerveau à un niveau de réflexion minimal. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, à Squalo, la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et… STOP ! Il devait appliquer la censure ou ça allait très mal finir. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit avec Squalo, et puis quoi encore ! Il n'était pas comme Lussuria… Le cliquetis de la porte le tira de ses pensées.

\- VOI ! Voilà les dossiers que j'ai fini de remplir et de vérifier, fit Superbi en déposant une énorme pile sur le bureau de Xanxus. J'en ai encore plein à faire, mais je terminerai tout aujourd'hui.

Xanxus détaillait Squalo pendant que ce dernier parlait et se déplaçait dans la pièce. Son bretteur était vraiment très beau, grand, fin et musclé, il adorait ses longs cheveux argentés, symbole de sa dévotion. Ses longues jambes étaient particulièrement bien mises en valeur par l'uniforme de la Varia, qui moulait habilement son joli postérieur. Il avait eut raison de choisir le cuir. Une valeur sûre. Finalement, il ferait peut-être une exception pour Squalo…

\- Ah oui, avant que je m'en aille, je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit, j'avais un peu bu alors oublie ce qui c'est passé, lança Squalo avec désinvolture.

\- …

Un silence glacial s'installa. L'ambiance était pire que tendue : l'aura meurtrière de Xanxus suintait dangereusement hors de son corps et avait paralysé d'effroi le pauvre épéiste. Comment ce déchet pouvait, tour à tour, défier son autorité, puis l'allumer pour le repousser ensuite ? Le niveau de rage du chef de la brigade d'assassins indépendante de la famille Vongola était à un niveau jamais atteint auparavant et ça allait chier ! Le silence fut rompu par un son de verre brisé : pendant sa réflexion, le brun avait éclaté d'une seule main la bouteille qu'il tenait. Un mélange de sang et d'alcool dégoulinait de sa main, mais il n'en avait cure. En moins d'une seconde il avait sorti ses deux pistolets et se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Squalo.

\- VOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Xanxus ne répondit pas immédiatement Il posa un de ses pistolets sur la tempe de l'épéiste et l'autre sur son cœur, avant de s'approcher lentement pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Assez joué Squalo, tu vas goûter à ma colère.

\- Voi ! De quoi tu parles ? lança l'argenté d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me manipuler, déchet ? C'est moi le maître ici et… je vais devoir refaire ton éducation.

Le « maître » ne tarda pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il baissa lentement la tête et Squalo put sentir son souffle chaud courir sur son cou, que Xanxus effleura de ses lèvres, juste assez pour le faire frissonner et lui donner envie de plus.

\- Vo-voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! begaya Squalo en rougissant.

\- Silence déchet ! Si tu t'agites trop…

Il fit glisser son arme lentement sur le torse de l'épéiste, caressant au passage ses tétons durcis par l'excitation, qui transparaissait à travers sa chemise.

\- Arrête… mmh… ça ! tenta d'articuler Squalo en retenant un gémissement.

Il sentait le métal froid se déplacer tout doucement sur sa chemise, ainsi que le souffle chaud de Xanxus qui titillait son cou, sa nuque, son lobe d'oreille, sans jamais vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce manège le rendait fou ! Il avait envie de hurler, de lui sauter dessus et de s'enfuir en même temps, mais la légère pression sur sa tempe lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue, qu'il devrait suivre aveuglément les désirs de son maître ou mourir. Le danger était horriblement excitant, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. Xanxus savait y faire, ce n'était pas un petit joueur, mais ça non plus il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture.

\- Aah !

Xanxus venait d'effleurer le bout du sexe de Squalo avec son arme et ce dernier, surpris, n'avait pu réprimer son gémissement. L'épéiste crut mourir de honte. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait produit ce son ? À en juger par le sourire lubrique de Xanxus, oui.

\- Tu apprécies ? Si je peux te faire gémir avec mon arme, imagine ce que je peux faire avec mes mains…

L'argenté devint plus rouge que jamais. Bien sûr il avait déjà imaginé ça des millions de fois et était paré à toute éventualité. Enfin, en théorie, parce que là, en vrai, il était complètement pris au dépourvu. Xanxus rangea ses pistolets et allongea violemment Squalo sur son bureau, faisant voltiger au passage, les dossiers fraîchement remplis.

\- VOI ! Fais attention, ça m'a pris des heures, enfoiré de Boss !

\- Tu peux pas oublier le boulot deux secondes, déchet ?

\- Mais à quoi tu veux que je pense, connard, tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris ?

\- Vu la situation, c'est-à-dire, moi positionné sur ton entrejambe, te dominant entièrement et prêt à te dévorer, j'ose espérer que tu penses un peu à moi.

Squalo prit une jolie teinte écarlate et détourna le regard. Il était, en effet, dans une position délicate. Il avait un peu mal aux poignets, Xanxus les tenant fermement d'une seule main pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il se souvint de la blessure de son brun taciturne.

\- Dois-je te faire oublier tout le reste ? reprit ce dernier avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Xanxus ? dit Squalo, qui visiblement pensait à autre chose.

\- Quoi ? fit le brun, surpris.

\- Tu peux me lâcher, je ne m'enfuirai pas, lança l'épéiste en regardant son bourreau droit dans les yeux malgré sa gêne.

Contre toute attente, Xanxus rougit à son tour et relâcha son étreinte. Désormais libre de ses mouvements, Squalo se redressa, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus leur baiser timide et tendre de la dernière fois. Chacun avait soif de l'autre. Leurs langues interprétaient une danse gracieuse et sauvage, cherchaient, caressaient, dominaient l'autre. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et heureux, mais pas rassasiés. Squalo prit la main blessée du tireur et commença à lécher les plaies. Il sentit un léger goût d'alcool mêlé à celui du sang.

Une fois les plaies nettoyées, l'épéiste entreprit de déposer un baiser sur chaque phalange de chacun des doigts de Xanxus. Ce geste, chaste en apparence, était d'une sensualité déconcertante pour le brun. Il voyait son partenaire embrasser tendrement et patiemment chaque parcelle de sa main, quelquefois la caressant avec sa langue, et il voulait qu'il fasse de même sur toute l'étendue de son corps. Quand l'argenté eut fini, il prit son futur amant par la cravate et le fit assoir sur son fauteuil.

\- Voi ! Laisse-moi faire !

Il se plaça sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, faisant en même temps glisser sa main vers sa ceinture qu'il ouvrit avec adresse. Xanxus frissonna malgré lui, il n'aimait pas se laisser faire, mais il ne fit rien pour changer de position. L'épéiste couvrit le torse de son amant de baisers, tandis que sa main caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'afflux de sensations obligea le tireur à se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il sentit son membre se tendre douloureusement. Il était trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Qui avait eu l'idée du cuir, déjà ?

\- Sq-Squalo… mon pantalon… réussit à articuler Xanxus sans gémir.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Xanxus-sama, lui chuchota l'épéiste avant de le déboutonner pour libérer l'érection de son partenaire de jeu.

Le désir de Xanxus fut multiplié par dix. Jamais Squalo ne l'avait appelé comme ça et jamais il ne s'était montré aussi soumis. L'épéiste commença à caresser la virilité dressée de son « maître », il en dessinait le contour du bout de son index.

\- Mmh ! Re-redis-le Squalo !

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon nom…

Squalo prit le membre de Xanxus entre son index et son majeur et commença de long et lent va-et-vient.

\- Xanxus-sama… est-ce à votre goût ? le provoqua l'épéiste avec un plaisir non feint.

\- Plus vite ! lança le brun d'une voix rauque.

\- Comme tu voudras ! s'exclama le squale avec un sourire carnassier.

Il prit l'intégralité du membre du brun dans sa main, accélérant le rythme de sa friction. Squalo ignorait sa propre érection et se délectait de la vision de son Boss complètement en son pouvoir. Xanxus avait les yeux fermés, il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, une goutte de sang perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure à force d'étouffer sa jouissance. L'argenté s'approcha du brun, passa doucement sa langue sur la coupure et fit disparaître le sang, tout en continuant ses mouvements. Le tireur était submergé par un plaisir nouveau, un plaisir qu'il n'avait connu avec aucune femme et ce n'était qu'une masturbation ! La prochaine fois il s'occuperait dignement de Squalo… Il était au bord de l'orgasme, incapable de formuler ses pensées de manière cohérente. Lorsqu'il atteignit le point culminant du plaisir, il dû mordre violemment son poing pour ne pas crier. Il se cambra malgré-lui et se mit à trembler, se libérant dans la main de son amant.

Il resta un moment engourdi, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Squalo était toujours sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'épéiste baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il leva ensuite sa main couverte de la semence de Xanxus et commença à la lécher délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait du plus fin de tous les mets, ravivant le désir de ce dernier. Le brun pris le menton de son vis-à-vis dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis un sur son nez et enfin un bref sur la bouche. Squalo n'avait jamais vu Xanxus avec un regard aussi doux et tendre. Il frissonna tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement.

\- Squalo, je…

\- Bonjour Boss ! Je t'apporte le courrier !

La voie suraigüe et sur-joyeuse de Lussuria retentit et leur glaça le sang. En moins d'une seconde, Xanxus s'était débarrassé de Squalo en le balançant sans ménagement contre le mur. Il remit ses vêtements en place et reprit son rôle de boss.

\- Ma ma ! Vous êtes encore en train de vous battre ? Regardez-moi cette pagaille ! fit le boxeur avec le ton d'une mère à ses enfants, en désignant les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol.

\- Ramasse ton bordel, déchet ! lança le brun à l'adresse de Squalo.

L'épéiste s'exécuta en silence, il luttait pour retenir ses larmes de rage et pour ne pas égorger Xanxus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Son orgueil venait de prendre un sacré coup, et personne ne touchait à l'orgueil de Superbi Squalo. Comment pouvait-il le traiter comme ça après le moment qu'ils venaient de partager ? Il n'avait pas besoin de le jeter aussi violemment ! Enfoiré de boss ! Il allait payer, parole d'épéiste ! Squalo balança la pile sur le bureau qui glissa et se répandit sur le sol à nouveau, il se retourna sans même accorder un seul regard aux documents, bouscula Lussuria à lui en déboîter l'épaule et quitta la pièce en jetant à Xanxus son regard le plus haineux avant de claquer la porte tellement fort que des fissures apparurent dans le mur.

Quelque part dans le manoir, une petite personne composait le numéro de leur réparateur attitré. Il travaillait à plein temps pour la Varia. C'était le seul que Bel n'avait pas réussi à tuer.

\- J'espère que Squalo a de quoi payer, soupira Mammon.


	3. Explosion

Peu de choses arrivaient à bout des membres de la Varia, mais la douce torpeur de l'été italien était redoutable, annihilant toute volonté, engourdissant les sens et guidant l'esprit vers des rêves emprunts de volupté. Mammon, Belphégor et Squalo avaient plus ou moins réussi à échapper aux assauts de la chaleur en se rassemblant dans la pièce la plus fraîche de leur pavillon personnel, mais devaient en contre-parti se supporter mutuellement.

\- Nous étouffons ! se plaignit Belphégor, qui tenait ses couteaux en éventail pour se faire un peu d'air. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas la clim ?

\- Trop cher ! trancha Mammon qui comptait un énorme tas de billets.

Bel soupira, personne ne semblait se soucier du bien-être de sa royale personne. Ils paieront tous pour ça… plus tard, quand il fera moins chaud. Il n'avait même plus la force d'essayer d'assassiner Squalo, qui était assit en silence dans un coin de la pièce toujours occupé à trier les dossiers de Xanxus. Puis il pensa à cet attardé de Lévi qui était dehors à faire un barbecue parce que le patron avait une envie de viande grillée ! Et que dire de Lussuria qui s'était mis en tête d'arborer un teint halé, parce que c'était « sexy » et qui faisait la crêpe en string dans le jardin ? Finalement, il n'était pas si mal ici… Il s'étira, détendit ses muscles noués et se laissa doucement happer par le sommeil qui alourdissait ses paupières. Il fût rapidement et sauvagement tiré de ses songes par un énorme fracas : Xanxus avait défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied, portant à bout de bras les corps inanimés de Lévi et Lussuria qui avaient attrapé une insolation.

\- SQUALO ! OCCUPE-TOI DE CES DÉCHETS ! ordonna le Boss hors de lui.

Il en avait marre de ces incapables qui lui servaient de subordonnés. Et puis pourquoi les avait-il ramassés ?  _C'est juste un prétexte pour t'approcher de Squalo,_  l'idée s'était imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit, il la chassa mentalement, non, c'était juste pour l'emmerder. Il laissa tomber les deux boulets au sol, guettant la réaction de l'épéiste… qui n'en n'eut aucune.

\- SQUALO !

\- …

\- Ushishishi ! Squalo, je crois que le Boss t'appelle, tenta Belphégor avec un sourire carnassier.

La situation devenait dangereuse, dangereusement intéressante… Comment est-ce que Xanxus allait tuer Squalo ? Prince the Ripper passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant à l'idée du futur sang versé alors que l'argenté relevait la tête de sa paperasse.

\- Bel, si tu vois Xanxus, dis-lui d'aller se faire mettre, lâcha l'épéiste avant de ramasser ses feuilles et de quitter la pièce, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.

Il ne posa pas les yeux une seule seconde sur le tireur quand il passa à côté de lui. L'épéiste ne s'était jamais réellement énervé, personne ne savait de quoi il était capable. Ses nombreuses colères étaient éphémères, ses éclats de voix feints. Ils ne servaient qu'à combler les années de silence que lui et Xanxus avaient endurées. C'était pour se rappeler, non, pour  _lui_  rappeler, qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, qu'ils leur restaient encore le pouvoir de changer leur destinée, de se forger un avenir. Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus que chimères. Il avait la preuve qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un larbin. À quoi lui servait-il de continuer de jouer, de porter ce masque qu'il avait dessiné pour celui qu'il aimait, puisque l'autre n'était pas enclin à lui donner autre chose que des coups ? Squalo s'était efforcé de se relever à chaque fois, d'ignorer la douleur physique et morale alors que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il avait été à ses côtés même après « l'affaire du berceau » et le conflit des anneaux. Il avait porté le fardeau de ses sentiments toutes ces années, sans jamais se trahir, guettant un changement d'attitude de la part du brun taciturne. Il croyait en lui, ils étaient liés par une promesse…

Squalo marchait maintenant dans le couloir, dans moins de deux secondes il recevrait les coups de Xanxus et ne les esquiverait pas. Il avait pris goût à l'insubordination qui lui procurait un sentiment de victoire, de puissance et un plaisir démesuré, c'était un sentiment jouissif que même la violence de son Boss ne pouvait entacher. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il aurait sa revanche, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Alors maintenant Squalo l'ignorait ? Le tireur serra les poings, son corps tout entier se consumait sous l'effet de la colère. Le chef de la Varia n'était pas n'importe qui et il allait lui montrer !

Il s'élança à sa poursuite dans le couloir. Il avait une envie folle de le frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il voulait voir sa peau se teinter de rouge, de bleu et de violet, voir les gouttes de sang caresser doucement son corps. Il voulait sentir sa chair entre ses mains et ses os se briser sous ses doigts. Il voulait entendre ses gémissements étouffés, ses cris de douleur, ses douces suppliques lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus en supporter davantage… Il allait marquer son corps, laisser une cicatrice profonde : Squalo ne pourra plus jamais oublier sa présence.

Xanxus le prit par le col et lui envoya son poing au visage. Le bretteur fut projeté contre le mur de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Sa tête lui tournait, sa joue gauche le brûlait et le goût du sang remplissait déjà sa bouche. Il se releva tant bien que mal malgré ses vertiges – hors de question qu'il s'allonge au premier coup – et se prépara pour la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le brun était déjà à sa hauteur. Il lui assena un autre coup de poing, cette fois dans l'estomac. L'épéiste eut le souffle coupé et s'écrasa à nouveau contre le mur dans un horrible craquement, incapable de déterminer s'il provenait du mur fissuré ou de ses propres os. Il s'effondra et tenta immédiatement de se relever, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, tremblant et haletant.

La haine de Xanxus ne désemplissait pas. Comment pouvait-il se sentir mieux si Squalo n'avait aucune intention de répliquer ? Il n'avait même pas eu droit à un petit « Voi ! » de protestation ! Comment pouvait-il continuer de l'ignorer malgré les coups ? Le brun s'approcha et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son second. Ses doigts se refermèrent vivement sur la chevelure argentée qu'il tira sans ménagement pour obliger Squalo à relever la tête. Il se figea. Les yeux gris de l'épéiste étaient vides et froids, aucune émotion n'y filtrait comme si un voile sombre s'y était abattu. Ce déchet n'était pas le Superbi Squalo qu'il connaissait et il l'aurait tué tout de suite pour effacer à jamais cette vision douloureuse de sa mémoire.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu me supplieras de t'épargner, chuchota Xanxus à l'adresse de son captif.

\- …

\- Aucune réponse ? Très bien !

Le tireur releva l'épéiste par les cheveux et martela son corps de coups de poing. La souffrance que ressentait Squalo était comme un écho lointain : les vagues de douleur successives se répondaient entre elles, jusqu'à s'annuler totalement. Son corps meurtri chercha un instant le réconfort dans l'inconscience, mais le requin s'interdit ce luxe : il devait tenir encore, juste un peu plus… Le martellement des coups résonnait dans sa tête, il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un autre niveau de perception du monde. Le temps ralentissait mais tout allait très vite. Son esprit était lucide comme dissocié du corps mais il sentait encore la brûlure lancinante de chaque coup qu'il avait reçu.

Le mur s'effondra et l'argenté fut projeté dans la pièce où étaient réunis les membres restant de la Varia. Enseveli sous les grava, il essaya une ultime fois de se redresser et en fut encore une fois incapable. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud envahir sa bouche et commença à cracher abondamment un liquide pourpre. Il suffoquait, il cherchait désespérément son souffle, sans succès. Il inspirait en produisant un râle morbide, mais l'air refusait de pénétrer ses poumons, comme s'ils avaient été perforés.

Xanxus n'avait pas réussi à le faire craquer. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il préférait autant la mort de l'épéiste plutôt que son indifférence. Il dégaina ses pistolets. S'il ne possédait plus Squalo, personne ne l'aurait. Il chargea sa flamme de dernière volonté, qui portait étrangement bien son nom. Lorsqu'il la relâchera Superbi Squalo ne sera plus. Son regard froid se posa sur celui de sa victime qui souriait paisiblement. Les mains de Xanxus se mirent à trembler. Ainsi il préférait la mort plutôt que d'être avec lui ? Sa haine se décupla en même temps que sa peine. Il appuya simultanément sur les deux gâchettes. Une énorme explosion secoua la demeure de la Varia.

Ce qui servait de plafond, quelques minutes auparavant, avait été remplacé par un trou béant. Les yeux de Mammon se remplirent de larmes. Qui est-ce qui allait payer les réparations ?

\- Lussuria, occupe-toi de ça, aboya le Boss.

\- O-oui !

Lussuria se jeta sur le corps inanimé de Superbi Squalo, tandis que le brun taciturne quittait la pièce, suivi de près par Lévi.

\- Si tu fais un pas de plus je te descends. Veille à ce que personne ne monte à l'étage, articula lentement le brun à l'adresse du manieur de parapluie.

\- À vos ordres ! fit Lévi en tremblant.

Xanxus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Il comprenait tout maintenant. La raison de son trouble, de ses désirs inavouables, de la douleur dans sa poitrine : c'était l'amour. Il s'écroula par terre, dos à la porte et se couvrit le visage de sa main. Son corps était secoué de tremblements réguliers : il riait. D'abord sans bruit, puis de plus en plus fort. C'était un rire grave, nerveux, hystérique ; un rire emprunt de désespoir, amère comme les larmes. Il se croyait immunisé, il s'était promis de ne plus ressentir aucune émotion autre que la haine. Les émotions étaient inutiles, elles affectaient le jugement, brouillaient la réalité ; elles faisaient mal, elles rendaient faible. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait juste besoin de sa haine qui décuplait sa puissance.

« _Pitoyable ! pensa t-il. »_

Il se releva. Il avait toujours suivit ses instincts, même les plus malsains. Il était Xanxus, chef du groupe d'assassins le plus craint de toute la Mafia et il n'allait pas laisser une chose aussi insignifiante que l'amour prendre le contrôle.

\- Ah ! Il se réveille ! s'écria Lussuria les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pff ! Dommage ! souffla Bel.

\- Tiens Mammon, t'avais raison, fit Lévi à contrecœur en tendant une liasse de billets à l'Arcobaleno.

\- Bon retour, lança ce dernier d'une voix monocorde en déposant quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

Squalo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait l'esprit étonnamment lucide contrairement à son corps engourdi. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de son lit, tout le monde sauf Xanxus. Son cœur se serra, cet enfoiré de Boss… Il voulut prononcer quelque chose, chasser tous ces parasites qui polluaient son espace vital, mais l'air qu'il inspira lui brûla les poumons.

\- Ne t'agite pas Squa-chaaaan ! Tu étais dans un saaaaaale état ! Ma, ma ! Heureusement que je t'ai rafistolé. Tu seras sur pied dans une semaine…

\- Ushishishi ! Amuse-toi bien Squa-chaaan ! sussura Bel ! On part tous en mission, tous sauf Xanxus, Lussuria et… toi ! ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

\- Bon rétablissement, au fait j'ai échelonné les paiements, pour le remboursement des frais médicaux et pour les réparations. Si tout va bien, t'en auras que jusqu'en 2023. Tout est sur la feuille, expliqua Mammon avant de se retirer à son tour.

\- Tâche d'être aimable avec le boss… fit simplement Lévi avant de suivre les deux autres.

VOI ! pensa Squalo. Ils avaient de la chance qu'il soit à l'article de la mort ! Lorsqu'il sera rétabli, il tracera un sourire éternel sur le visage de Bel, il réunira la somme exacte demandé par Mammon et brûlera l'argent sous ses yeux et enfin, il plantera un parapluie dans le cul de Lévi un jour d'orage ! Une semaine, une toute petite semaine… Une semaine avec Lussuria à son chevet ? Mais pourquoi ce connard de Boss ne l'avait pas achevé ?  _Merde ! Xanxus, je vais le mettre à genou cet enfoiré ! Plus qu'une semaine…_


	4. Déclaration

**Premier jour :**

L'épéiste était allongé sur le dos, les paupières closes. Il flottait. Son esprit s'élevait, plus léger que l'air, serpentait en spirales irrégulières, ondulait, chutait et reprenait son ascension. Il se tordait sous le moindre changement de pression, se laissant sculpter par l'air ambiant, à l'instar de la fumée que produirait la combustion d'un bâton d'encens ou d'une cigarette. La morphine commençait à faire son effet. Il voulait bouger, résister à l'appel du néant qui l'attirait inexorablement, mais son corps n'était plus vraiment sous son contrôle, il perdait ses sensations. Seule l'impression de chaleur étouffante demeurait. Les couvertures de son lit d'hôpital s'étaient muées en un carcan étroit et brûlant. Dans son état actuel il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il se résigna. Ses muscles se détendirent et, à sa grande surprise, sa sensation d'oppression s'atténua.

Des frissons glacés lui parcoururent la peau, puis ce fut le tour d'un souffle chaud. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et vit son propre visage se dessiner dans les yeux de Xanxus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et encore moins d'agir : Xanxus déposa un tendre baiser au creux de son cou. Le cœur de Squalo battait à tout rompre. Il voulait hurler, mais son « VOI ! » se coinça dans sa gorge et il ne put que rougir. Le boss ne disait rien, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de son second, tandis que ses mains défaisaient lentement les boutons de son haut de pyjama. Après avoir mis son torse à nu, il retira ses gants de cuir et laissa ses doigts explorer le corps de l'épéiste à travers les bandages. Squalo se sentit frémir d'excitation, il n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur. La langue chaude et humide de Xanxus effleura sa gorge et caressa tendrement les parcelles de sa peau nue. Le bretteur haletait, la langue glissait lentement vers son entrejambe.

\- Ma ma, je ne te savais pas si réactif Squa-chan !

_Quoi ? s'écria mentalement le requin._

Squalo se redressa brusquement, faisant trembler tous les fils auxquels il était attaché. La pièce vacilla un instant sous ses yeux, puis la douleur le frappa au niveau du torse. Il prit une grande inspiration et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la réalité qui l'entourait. Lussuria l'avait déshabillé… pour lui passer un gant humide sur le corps ! L'épéiste se massa les tempes pour reprendre son calme, il venait d'avoir une érection, suite à un concours de circonstances absurdes, et ce, en présence de Lussuria…

_Je vais devoir déposer une annonce dans le journal : « Cherche assassin talentueux maîtrisant la Flamme du soleil pour un remplacement suite à une disparition inexpliquée. » explosa Squalo._

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Squa-chan, à ton âge ce genre de choses peut encore arriver et…

Le bretteur rougit violemment… de rage, saisit le porte-perfusion et lui assena un coup qui aurait pu être mortel s'il avait été en meilleur forme.

\- Aaaaïeuuuh ! s'écria Lussuria pour la forme (il n'avait absolument rien senti). Squa-chan calme-toi !

Le bretteur s'écroula sur son lit, inconscient, le coup qu'il avait donné à Lussuria ayant épuisé ses dernières forces.

\- Pff ! Bel-chan, Ma-chan, je vous avais dit qu'il était trop faible pour que vous jouiez avec lui ! les réprimanda le boxeur.

\- Ushishishi ! Je voulais juste lui dire au revoir avant de partir en mission, lança Belphégor avec désinvolture.

\- Bel m'a payé pour l'aider, fit simplement Mammon.

\- Allez ! Ouste ! Vous allez être en retard ! Et n'utilisez plus d'illusions sur Squa-chan avant qu'il ne se rétablisse !

**Troisième jour :**

\- On va arrêter la morphine Squa-chan, comme ça tu ne seras plus obligé d'être branché à l'oxygène, ça te feras déjà ça en moins, lança joyeusement Lussuria en se trémoussant.

_Super ! Génial ! Youhou ! ... Voi ! Non mais quel con ! Il m'annonce joyeusement que le seul moyen que j'ai d'échapper à la douleur et surtout à sa compagnie va m'être retiré ? C'est ça la bonne nouvelle ? s'offusqua l'argenté._

\- Oh, je suis bête ! Tu ne peux toujours pas parler… Ne t'inquiète pas Squa-chan, nous n'avons pas besoin de mot, notre lien est tellement puissant que je peux voir clairement la joie qui anime ton cœur.

_Je vais le buter !_

**Cinquième jour :**

\- Nous sommes pris en chasse par une armée de Gola Mosca ! Lévi est inconscient, Bel le traine vers l'hélico tandis que Mammon utilise ses illusions pour faire diversion. L'appareil à décollé sans accroche, tout le monde est sain et sauf ! Mais, que vois-je ? Les Gola Mosca ont réussi à retrouver notre trace ! Ils nous poursuivent ! Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous puissions contre-attaquer ! Squa-chan tu es notre seul espoir, fit la voie suppliante de Lussuria, ouvre grand la bouche ! Allez fait AAAH ! Tu dois protéger l'hélicoptère, sinon Boss-chan sera en colère !

Squalo regardait fixement la cuillère de purée que le boxeur agitait devant son nez depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Le mépris total se lisait sur son visage, tandis que l'autre redoublait d'ingéniosité pour le faire manger.

**Sixième jour :**

\- Bonjouuuuuuur Squa-chan ! Ca y est, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre ! Je vais débrancher ça et ça et… oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fil ? Bon, tant pis ! Euh… si t'as des vertiges préviens-moi, ça pourrait être dangereux… piailla Lussuria avec entrain.

\- Voi ! À quoi tu m'as branché ? s'écria l'épéiste avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de bien méchant… mais n'oublie pas de me prévenir si tu ressens un quelconque symptôme.

\- Tu te f…

\- Tu sais que le Boss a passé toute la semaine enfermé dans sa chambre ?

\- Mais et ma…

\- Et qu'il n'a presque rien mangé ? Tu sais, le neuvième était très inquiet… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a… Si je ne connaissais pas le patron, je dirais qu'il déprime. Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi à le forcer à se nourrir. Ma, ma ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ? fit le boxeur avec un sourire commercial avant de jeter Squalo hors de l'infirmerie. Ce dernier regagna sa chambre, perplexe.

**Huitième jour :**

Superbi Squalo, confortablement allongé sur son lit, regardait d'un œil distrait la petite télé qu'il avait réussi à acheter après de longues années d'économies – Mammon ayant pour passe temps favori de lui faire les poches. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il suivait les aventures d'un laideron à lunettes, pas très dégourdie et avec de la barbe-à-papa en guise de cerveau. Il s'était surpris à prendre intérieurement sa défense et à s'indigner contre son connard de patron pourri gâté qui ne comprenait rien à rien et il avait la désagréable sensation de se retrouver devant la version guimauve de sa propre vie. Il étendit son bras ankylosé vers la table de chevet et saisit la tasse de café qui y était posé. Il avala une longue gorgée de la boisson amère et frissonna de plaisir quand le liquide brûlant glissa le long de son œsophage. Une réplique du feuilleton le fit tressaillir :

« … Cette indifférence est insupportable ! »

_L'indifférence ? Et si…_

La porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement et l'épéiste, alerté par le bruit se jeta sur la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Il redressa sa tasse de justesse avant que la substance noirâtre ne se déverse sur ses draps et redressa la tête : Xanxus se tenait accoudé au cadre de la porte, sa cravate dénouée pendait de chaque côté de sa chemise ouverte. Les yeux de l'épéiste s'égarèrent malgré lui sur le torse finement ciselé et il eût toutes les peines du monde à détacher son regard du bout de boxer qui dépassait de manière ostentatoire de son pantalon. La voix de son supérieur le rappela à l'ordre :

\- HEY DECHET ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son bien-aimé second en titubant.

Squalo ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Xanxus était complètement bourré : l'odeur de bourbon, sa barbe naissante, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux injectés de sang en étaient les preuves accablantes. L'épéiste resta silencieux, officiellement il était aphone, officieusement il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Il regarda longuement le brun et soupira, le voir dans cet état lui donnait la nausée mais il prit quand même la peine de saisir l'ardoise et le feutre qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec Lussuria. Il effaça le « Ta gueule laisse-moi dormir ! » qui y était inscrit et gribouilla :

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

En fait, il s'en foutait royalement, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire frapper.

\- De Lussuria qui prend des vacances sans me demander la permission ! Du séjour au Japon de Bel et Mammon qui s'éternise ! Et de l'autre… Lévi qui a disparu !

_VOI ! Lussuria a pris des vacances ? Le salaud ! Attend ! Ça veut dire…_

\- Y'a plus que nous deux et… tu vas prendre pour tous les autres ! susurra Xanxus qui était maintenant tout près du visage de l'épéiste.

L'argenté respirait de plus en plus vite, inhalant à chaque bouffée le souffle alcoolisé de son vis-à-vis. Le silence ne déstabilisa pas Xanxus qui, sans crier gare, prit possession de la bouche de son second. Squalo crut que ses lèvres allaient être broyées par ce baiser si brutal et avide. Il étouffa un cri de protestation quand les bras de son Boss se refermèrent sur sa taille dans une étreinte violente et désespérée. L'épéiste repoussa néanmoins l'assaut de son ivrogne préféré et tenta de sortir du lit, mais le tireur n'était pas disposé à laisser sa victime s'enfuir : il grimpa sur le lit et bloqua les jambes de l'épéiste avec les siennes. Il prit, ensuite, ses deux poignets et les immobilisa contre le matelas. Ils restèrent comme pétrifiés pendant un instant, le cœur de Squalo battait à tout rompre alors qu'il fixait Xanxus juste au dessus de lui.

Le brun n'avait plus les idées très claires, la pièce tournait de plus en plus vite, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il luttait contre ses paupières et son corps entier qui s'alourdissaient, mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de se reposer. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, prit une profonde inspiration et articula distinctement :

\- Je t'aime Squalo.

L'épéiste eût le souffle coupé par le corps inanimé du brun taciturne qui venait de s'effondrer sur sa poitrine. Il vérifia que l'autre respirait, puis s'extirpa du lit, sous le choc. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Si c'était une blague, elle n'avait absolument rien de drôle, mais si c'était la vérité… Squalo sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues. Il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers le salon et il se jeta sur le canapé. L'état de Xanxus était assez inquiétant pour qu'il puisse croire à sa déclaration. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du bretteur : il avait l'avantage, son Boss ne se souviendrait sûrement de rien à son réveil, mais lui savait. Il tenait sa vengeance, il allait le rendre fou.

Vvrrrr… Vvrrr… Vvrrr… Vvrrr…

Xanxus émergea difficilement et décrocha son téléphone d'une main en se massant les tempes de l'autre : il avait la gueule de bois du siècle. En même temps après l'orgie de sept jours qu'il venait de passer, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il ait échappé au coma éthylique.

\- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que ses yeux assassins balayaient la pièce du regard.

\- Saaalut Bosss ! résonna la voix de Lussuria dans le combiné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Xanxus.

\- Ma, ma ! Toujours aussi aimable, bouda le boxeur.

\- …

\- Oui, donc, j'appelais pour prendre des nouvelles de Squa-chan !

Le brun se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le lit dudit « Squa-chan » et que ce dernier n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

\- Si tu veux de SES nouvelles, appelle le LUI, déchet !

Oui, mais je voulais aussi te dire que, bien qu'il semble rétabli, le moindre choc peut lui être mortel, alors ménage-le s'il te plait !

\- Tu connais la politique de la maison, s'il meurt c'est qu'il est faible et on le remplace, point.

\- Allons allons ! Au lieu de dire des choses pareilles pourquoi ne pas te réconcilier avec Squa-chan ?

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, déchet !

\- C'est lui qui s'occupe de la paperasse.

\- … J'y réfléchirais.

\- Une petite discussion et ça ira mieux ! lança joyeusement le boxeur.

Les yeux du brun s'arrêtèrent sur l'ardoise qui gisait au sol, lui rappelant sa « discussion » avec Superbi.

\- Il peut parler maintenant ? fit le Boss.

\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ? s'écria Lussuria indigné. C'est grâce à moi s'il est toujours vivant et ça sera à cause de moi qu'on supportera ses « VOI ! » encore un moment.

\- Donc il parle, siffla Xanxus entre ses dents.

\- Il parle, confirma le boxeur.

Xanxus sentit la colère monter en lui, faisant ressortir ses cicatrices. Il allait définitivement recycler ce putain de déchet !

\- Et toi aussi tu parles…

\- … Oui, je parle, fit le punk sans comprendre où son supérieur voulait en venir.

\- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde parle, parlons de ces vacances que tu as prises sans mon approbation !

\- A-Allô ? Boooss ? Je n'entends plus rien… Je passe sous un tunnel, je te rappelle plus tard !

Bip… Bip… Bip…

\- Tch !

Il s'occuperait de l'excentrique plus tard. Là il avait un requin sur le feu et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le détruire physiquement il allait devoir utiliser des méthodes bien plus perverses et retorses.

 


	5. Revanche

Xanxus quitta la chambre de Squalo. La contrariété qui animait chaque fibre de son corps se peignait distinctement sur son visage. Il appela en cuisine, pris d'une soudaine envie de viande rouge – un steak saignant ferait l'affaire et il se voyait déjà entailler la chaire rose avec délice pendant qu'il réfléchirait à un moyen de faire parler Squalo. Cependant, personne ne répondit et il maudit son « père » pour avoir autorisé tout le personnel du manoir à prendre des vacances en même temps. Il erra un moment dans l'aile de la Varia à la recherche d'un larbin, puis, attiré par une odeur de bolognaise chaude, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y fut accueilli par un Squalo en tablier, coiffé d'un chignon lâche et sophistiqué. L'épéiste lui désigna une chaise et le brun s'y installa négligemment, les pieds sur la table, mais fut gratifié d'un coup de louche dans les tibias de la part du cuisinier furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, déchet ! s'énerva le tireur.

Squalo ne répondit pas, déposa une assiette pleine de pâtes à la bolognaise ainsi que des couverts, un verre et une bouteille de vin, avant de coller un post-it sur le front de Xanxus. Ce dernier le retira, irrité par le geste déplacé et s'apprêtait à envoyer son poing dans la figure souriante de son second lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de Lussuria. Il prit sur lui, se rassit et lut la note :

«  _Mange pendant que c'est chaud_  ».

Une veine se dessina sur son front, mais la faim qui tiraillait son estomac eut raison de sa colère. Il enfourna rageusement une bouchée de spaghetti, pestant contre lui-même pour se montrer si faible devant ce déchet. L'épéiste s'assit en face de lui, le fixant intensément dans les yeux tout en caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue de manière suggestive. Xanxus sourit, il ne savait pas ce que l'épéiste voulait, mais quoi que ce fut, il allait lui donner.

_La vue est pas mal et la bouffe est bonne... constata mentalement le brun taciturne._

Squalo se posta derrière lui et lui servit un verre de vin, prenant bien soin de frôler ses mains au passage.

_Bois ! Allez bois ! l'encouragea silencieusement l'Empereur des Épées._

L'argenté se rassit en face de son patron en continuant ses manœuvres séductrices, guettant l'instant où Xanxus porterait le verre à ses lèvres. Le brun effleura le récipient de ses doigts, seulement, il ne but pas. L'épéiste fut submergé par une vague de stress. Il avait oublié que son Boss n'était pas amateur de vin et ce détail risquait de foutre en l'air son plan. Il se reprit. En bon assassin, il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il commença à faire du pied à Xanxus sous la table, remontant lentement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il priait pour lui faire perdre contenance, il devait réussir à lui faire boire la bouteille entière.

_'Tain ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? J'ai failli m'étouffer avec une pâte ! se plaignit intérieurement le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère._

Ce dernier but le contenu du verre d'une traite – c'était soit le mauvais vin, soit cracher ses poumons sur la table – mais il regretta vite son choix : le goût du vin était encore pire que dans ses souvenirs. Il vit Squalo se lever pour le resservir et, du regard, lui intima l'ordre de se rassoir.

_Fait chier ! Plan B, ronchonna l'argenté._

\- Hey ! Dis-moi, déchet, tu comptes te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?

_Merde il a compris !_

\- …

\- Très bien, si tu veux jouer, on va jouer, lança Xanxus avec un sourire mauvais.

Il se leva et s'approcha lentement de l'épéiste avec une démarche de prédateur. Superbi ne savait pas comment réagir. Est-ce qu'il l'avait découvert ? Et si oui, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Question stupide, les punitions de son supérieur hiérarchique n'étaient pas tellement variées. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, prêt à essuyer le premier coup. Mais plutôt que de recevoir le poing qu'il supposait, il sentit une main agripper ses cheveux pour l'obliger à se lever. Il s'exécuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque l'autre l'embrassa. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la courte entrevue avec les lèvres de son Boss car celui-ci le souleva, le retourna et le plaqua contre la table. Le visage de Squalo s'écrasa sur la surface dure tandis que le brun immobilisait ses bras derrière son dos et il vit avec horreur la bouteille se fracasser au sol. Il n'en avait plus que deux et elles étaient capitales pour sa vengeance.

\- Je veux entendre ta jolie voix, mon petit requin, fit le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère en caressant l'entrejambe de sa proie.

L'argenté serra les dents et tenta de réprimer le frisson de plaisir qui parcourrait son corps. Le fils du Neuvième du nom esquissa un sourire, prit l'oreille du bretteur entre ses lèvres et commença à la mordiller. Puis il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et effleura délicatement sa peau du bout des doigts pour le faire frissonner. Encouragé par les halètements de sa victime, il quitta le torse pour se glisser sournoisement dans le boxer de Squalo. Ce dernier, trop occupé à réprimer ses gémissements n'avait même pas eu l'idée de repousser son assaillant. Il se rebella cependant quand il sentit les doigts de Xanxus passer sans impunité la barrière de son sous-vêtement.

\- VOIIIIIIIII ! Putain ! Lâche-moi ! hurla-il avant de libérer ses bras et de faire face à son bourreau.

_Oh merde, j'ai parlé ! Il va me tuer ou me violer… ou les deux ! Je me demande lequel des deux il fera en premier… Putain c'est pas le moment de déconner ! paniqua mentalement le Varia de la Pluie._

L'épéiste déglutit bruyamment. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient échappées de son chignon, il était débraillé, ses joues étaient rouges et il avait le souffle court. Xanxus le jaugea de haut en bas, appréciateur.

\- Ha ha ha ! Si tu veux que je te laisse dans cet état, libre à toi, ria-t-il en désignant la bosse qui se formait sous le tablier de l'argenté.

\- C-C'est pas ton problème ! répliqua l'argenté en rougissant.

\- Si tu le dis, rétorqua l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Il fit un pas vers son interlocuteur et prit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Ne m'ignore plus, déchet, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il replaça doucement la mèche derrière l'oreille de Squalo et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de quitter la pièce, le brun se retourna :

\- Et puis fais-moi couler un bain… t'auras qu'à me rejoindre si tu veux que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ton problème. J'adorerais entendre tes gémissements se répercuter contre les murs de la salle de bain, lança-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Squalo resta hébété un long moment.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Xanxus, enfin rasé, marinait dans son bain depuis deux bonnes heures quand Squalo se décida à entrer. Il portait un plateau avec un verre et une autre bouteille de vin.

\- Balance cette daube et rejoins-moi, déchet !

_Il me prend pour qui, cet enfoiré ? Je suis pas une de ses putain de salopes ! fulmina l'argenté._

L'épéiste prit sur lui pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur.

\- Je te rejoins si tu bois cette « daube », répliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Et depuis quand t'imposes les conditions ? interrogea l'autre, amusé.

\- Ok… quelles sont vos conditions, Xanxus-sama ? répliqua ironiquement Squalo.

\- Trouve un moyen de me faire boire ça…

_Trop facile ! pensa le Second en s'empêchant de sourire sournoisement._

L'argenté se versa un verre de vin qu'il porta à sa bouche et vida d'une traite. Il saisit le menton de son Boss, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, entre-ouvertes de surprise, et fit couler la boisson dans sa bouche. Un mince filet du liquide carmin glissa du coin des lèvres de Xanxus que l'épéiste lécha avec soin. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme un fauve après un bon repas.

\- Alors ? lança le requin, goguenard.

\- Je reprendrais bien un verre… sourit le brun.

Une pile de linge blanc se déplaçait à toute allure dans les couloirs du pavillon de la Varia en direction de la buanderie. Ce n'était malheureusement pas l'œuvre de Mary Poppins, mais bien celle de Squalo, que seul un œil aiguisé pouvait déceler sous la montagne de vêtements qu'il portait à bout de bras. Il affichait pourtant un sourire satisfait : la première partie du plan avait été exécutée même s'il avait pris du retard. Xanxus faisait toujours le concombre de mer dans son bain à remous. Il avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait de drague. Il l'avait même pratiquement violé, mais la mention d'une quelconque anecdote sur la vie de Lussuria avait carrément refroidi le brun. C'était à ce moment là que Xanxus l'avait foutu dehors. L'épéiste devait maintenant deux fois son salut au boxeur illuminé. Il lui offrirait peut-être quelque chose à Noël… si Mammon ne trouvait pas une énième combine pour vider son compte bancaire.

Une fois sorti de son bain, Xanxus regagna sa chambre, vêtu seulement d'une serviette qu'il portait en pagne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la propreté étincelante des lieux faillit lui brûler la rétine. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre quand il vit Squalo armé d'un sac poubelle et d'un plumeau.

\- Putain de cartouches rouges ! fulmina l'argenté avant de se retourner vers son chef furieux. VOIII ! Tu crains boss ! Comment tu peux vivre dans une telle crasse ?

\- Oh, t'étais là ? Je t'avais pas vu… un déchet sur un tas de déchets, joli camouflage, répliqua Xanxus, égal à lui-même.

\- C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de me rouler dans les ordures, rétorqua l'Empereur des Épées en quittant la pièce avant de se raviser. Il se retourna avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon et reprit : si tu cherches tes magazines persos, ils sont sous ton lit, triés par ordre de parution et j'ai rangé tes vidéos pornos par ordre alphabétique. Je ne pensais pas que t'avais un faible pour les gothic lolitas… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un bon coup de pied au cul et alla s'échouer contre le mur du couloir. Il se releva en massant son postérieur endolori, un sourire sournois imprimé sur son visage. Il avait réussi à lui faire boire son vin, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à l'emmerder un peu avant le grand final…

Xanxus planta son poing dans le mur, histoire de relâcher un peu de pression avant l'explosion imminente de sa colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour faire gicler lui-même la cervelle de ce déchet ! Sa propre maîtrise l'impressionnait : il ne l'avait pas encore sauté, ni même frappé et c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il pressa ses tempes entre son pouce et son majeur, pour retrouver son calme, mais une étrange sensation de malaise l'assaillit. Il s'assit sur son lit, pris de vertiges. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. L'attitude de Squalo ? La sienne ? Il lui fallait un verre de bourbon et vite ! Il se releva pour choisir une tenue dans son placard et resta pétrifié d'horreur : l'intégralité de ses chemises blanches et immaculées avaient pris une écœurante teinte rose-bonbon. Il referma le placard dans élan d'optimisme aveugle avant de rouvrir les portes de la scène du crime. En vain, ses chemises étaient toujours la même couleur marshmallow.

En une seconde, le chef de la Varia rassembla les informations : c'était Squalo qui avait fait la lessive. Il dévala les escaliers, toujours vêtu de son pagne, et en entendant des bruits dans la cuisine, en déduisit que c'était là que l'épéiste vivrait ses derniers instants. Lorsqu'il franchit pour la deuxième fois de la journée le seuil de la pièce, il manqua de se mettre à genoux pour implorer le Seigneur, mais il était bien trop digne pour se laisser aller à de telles extrémités. Un cadavre de bouteille roula paresseusement à ses pieds nus. Il l'enjamba gracieusement en regardant toutes ses petites sœurs, vidées de leur substance et empilées dans un coin de la cuisine en guise de fosse commune. Il lança un regard triste et compatissant à ses compagnes, les seules maîtresses qu'il ait jamais aimées, celles qui réchauffaient ses nuits froides et solitaires, ses chères et tendres bouteilles de bourbon. Puis son regard se fit plus sombre, les cellules de son corps hurlaient au rythme de ses battements de cœur un seul et unique mot : vengeance !

Il attrapa le tueur en série par les cheveux et le traina sans ménagement jusqu'à sa chambre fraîchement rangée. Il le jeta sur son lit, lui retira son tablier et s'en servit pour lui attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit.

\- VOOOIII ! Lâche-moi, sale pervers ! hurla Squalo en se débattant. Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main pour que tu réduises ta conso d'alcool !

\- La ferme déchet! aboya Xanxus au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il était incapable de formuler la moindre pique assassine.

Le brun arracha littéralement ses vêtements à l'épéiste et les envoya valser dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Arrête connard ! C'est quoi ton problème ? s'écria l'argenté complètement nu et rouge comme une tomate.

\- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, Superbi Squalo, tu vas payer pour tes crimes !

_« tes » … alors il a trouvé les chemises ? Hahaha ! C'est trop bon ! exultât l'épéiste._

\- Ok, ok, j'avoue. Ça t'a plu ce petit jeu, Xanxus-sama ? lança l'épéiste d'une voix suave.

\- Pas tellement, répliqua le tireur qui se sentait bouillir, mais celui là va certainement me plaire… fit-il avec un sourire sanguinaire.

Il écarta brusquement les jambes de Squalo et laissa courir ses doigts sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La respiration de l'épéiste se fit plus saccadée tandis que le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère lui caressait lentement l'aine.

\- Aa-arête ça… tout de suite ! tenta d'ordonner le requin en gémissant.

Pour toute réponse, le brun passa ses doigts sur ses testicules puis glissa délicatement jusqu'à son entrée. L'épéiste se crispa sous l'intrusion de son bourreau qui avait fait se tendre son entrejambe. Le tireur se redressa pour contempler son œuvre : son Second, cramoisi et haletant, complètement soumis par quelques caresses. Il était excité comme jamais, mais il voulait d'abord l'entendre supplier.

Il fit glisser sa langue sur la gorge offerte tout en prenant possession de la virilité de l'épéiste. Il entama de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient avant de mordre sa victime à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou. L'argenté laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, la douleur rendait le plaisir encore plus délectable. Il regrettait presque… Il se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant tandis que le brun accélérait ses mouvements en pétrissant la chaire de sa victime avec les dents. La respiration de l'épéiste était de plus en plus saccadée et son visage se crispait sous les vagues de plaisir que lui procurait Xanxus. Puis il stoppa d'un coup, laissant son ouvrage à moitié achevé.

\- Voi ! Tu fous quoi là ? questionna le requin, embarrassé.

\- T'as des réclamations à faire déchet ? répliqua le Boss avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, enfoiré ! fit l'autre en baissant les yeux.

\- Si tu veux quelque chose, demande poliment.

Squalo devint plus rouge que jamais, il dépendait entièrement de la volonté du brun au regard brûlant, il détestait ça et pourtant…

\- … Prends-moi… s'il te plaît…

\- S'il te plaît qui ? insista le brun lubrique, narquois.

\- Xanxus…

Le chef de la Varia haussa un sourcil et l'épéiste reprit :

\- Xanxus-sama.

Le brun se repositionna, écarta les cuisses de son Second pour faciliter l'accès à sa virilité dressée. Il posa ses lèvres sur le gland et s'amusa longuement à le caresser du bout de la langue, puis cédant aux grognements insatisfaits du squale, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Squalo pour atteindre l'orgasme : il se libéra en tremblant dans la bouche de son Boss. Il allait passer directement du monde des plaisirs à l'autre monde. Xanxus se redressa et recracha avec désinvolture le sperme de son second.

\- T'es vraiment téméraire pour un déchet ! explosa-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Tu vas le regretter !

Il releva les jambes de Squalo, retira sa serviette et s'apprêta à le pénétrer sans aucune préparation avant d'hésiter un moment…

\- Un problème ? demanda l'épéiste, moqueur.

\- …

\- Boss, le coup de la panne, c'est en voiture qu'il faut le faire… continua-t-il en se dégageant de ses liens.

Il regarda longuement Xanxus, qui prenait vaguement les couleurs d'un feu tricolore : rouge, orangé, blanc laiteux puis carrément vert, en savourant avec un contentement non dissimulé son tyran perdre ses moyens.

\- On est quitte, lança-il enfin, en remettant son caleçon, seul vêtement encore en état après le passage du brun.

Ce dernier resta muet et s'étala sur le lit avant d'éclater de rire.

\- T'as mis un truc dans le vin, hein ?

\- Cimétidine modifiée, j'en ai chié pour m'en procurer.

\- Squalo, appela le brun en se redressant.

Le susnommé s'approcha par automatisme. Xanxus le saisit à la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime encore plus quand tu me résistes… mais ne crois pas que vais laisser passer ça !

Les membres de la Varia étaient de retour depuis un certain temps et attendaient patiemment que Xanxus finisse de faire son affaire à Squalo pour présenter leurs rapports au patron. Ils trouvaient le temps long… très long… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient, bordel ? D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient postés devant la porte de la chambre de Xanxus, attendant le moment propice pour faire leur entrée.

\- Ushishishi !

\- La ferme Bel ! chuchota Mammon.

\- Alors, ils l'ont fait ? demanda Lévi larmoyant.

\- Non, Bossuu à eu une panne ! fit le boxeur peiné.

Xanxus noua sa serviette autour de la taille et ouvrit rageusement la porte de sa chambre, Lussuria s'écrasa au sol, écrasé par Lévi, lui-même écrasé par Mammon et Bel.

\- Tiens tiens, tous les déchets sont réunis… Dans mon bureau ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Hey Boss, tu vas pas nous violer ? demanda Bel qui ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Non, ça c'est la punition de Squalo.

Le concerné piqua un fard.

\- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, Boss, lança l'épéiste qui voyait Lévi dévorer le corps de Xanxus du regard.

\- Ouais… Vous connaissez le chemin. Si vous faites la moindre connerie je vous envoie dans l'autre monde, putain de déchets ! s'écria Xanxus, les pupilles encore plus rouges que d'habitude.

\- Compris ! firent les autres en chœur avant de s'éloigner.

\- Mammon… la vidéo, ordonna Xanxus.

\- Pff… Ça rapporterait un max, et vu que t'es le patron, je te laisse 10%.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Ok, ok, tiens.

**FIN**

 


End file.
